High School: Flock Style
by LaylaRisa-RinoaAerithHeartiley
Summary: One year after book 4. The flock is trying to deal with normal life but this may be there biggest adventure yet. Who is this boy Alex? Why is Jeb gone for so long at one time? Is Itex really gone? Can Fang really understand Max? Fax, Eggy, NugexOC.
1. Chapter 1

**High School: Flock style**

Okay, The world has been saved... At least as much as we can save it. The rest of it up to everyone, so we decided to go and stay with my mom for good. Jeb was there from time to time as well. But nothing really ever happened. Now we were going to start school with Ella. My mom said we had to. Fang, Iggy, and I (we're 15 now) would all be in our second year of high school and Ella would be in her first. Nudge is now 12 and will be in the 7th grade. Gazzy now age 9 will be in 4th grade, where as Angel at age 7 will be in 2nd. Over the time we had taken to adjust to 'normal life we had become more like normal kids. Nudge and Angel still LOVED shopping and I could now enjoy myself somewhat. Fang was still Fang only he talked more to people other then the flock. Gazzy and Iggy still made bombs but they also did stuff there age.

We could not totally be normal still cause of the whole wings thing but we were better. Also we were still always careful. None of us really thought that Itex and the school were really gone. Also there were still things that did not add up. But we still tried to live normal lives. We had all started to make some friends. Ella and I had some of the same friends but there were some that I just could not stand. Like Emily, she was the stereotypically cheerleader preppy, shallow, blonde, and a bitch. I don't know why Ella is friends with her but that is how she feels about Sarah and Sam (No not THAT Sam). Sarah is almost the exact opposite of Emily punk/rocker chick, badass, Black hair, and totally cool. Sam is her boyfriend. He is a lot like her but also is different enough that he can keep her in check. Sarah has the most amazing singing voice but she doesn't believe it. They all tell me the same thing but I just like to play the bass. Sam played the drums and he was really good. We all played together just for fun but we really needed a guitar player but we didn't have one. Sarah and Sam are my best friends outside of the flock and Ella.

***************************

That night when I was getting the flock to bed Fang came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Max can we talk for a second?" he asked and for some reason Angel was smiling.

"Sure Fang." I said as I followed him out of the room. He led me upstairs to his room. I went over to the desk and pushed myself up so I could sit on it. He was still quiet. Fang was just staring at me. I wondered what he had wanted to say.

'_Max Fang doesn't want to say what me wants to cause he thinks you will run away again. Will you?' _Angel's voice sounded in my head.

'_Angel sweetie what does he want to say?'_

'_He wants to tell you that he loves you. And he wants to kiss you but he doesn't think that is a good idea.'_

'_Oh well I don't think I would run away. But how would the rest of the flock feel about this?'_

'_We all want you guys to get together already. Max do you love Fang back?'_

'_Yeah sweetie I think I do but I'm not ready for this. I want to get used to High school and normalness before I get together with anyone.'_

"Max-" I cut Fang off.

"Fang look I'm really tired can we talk about this tomorrow? After school?" Fang nodded and I left his room.

'_Angel bed.'_ I heard her mentally sigh but I knew she was going to bed now. I had to think and I didn't want her in my head. I love Angel to death but I don't want her to know everything I'm thinking. I headed to my room.

Fang loved me? Like really loved me? Wow that was hard to deal with. It shouldn't be 'cause of how many times we have kissed, but he kissed the-red-hair-wonder but that is way over. So is this just a passing phase. Like he loves me today but I'm just a friend tomorrow. I really didn't know. I flopped down on my bed. I needed sleep. Tomorrow we started High school. God only knew I needed sleep for that. After about an hour I fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of the last time at real 'school.'

**N/A: Okay so if you like this story then tell me. If you want me to continue then tell me. If you have something else to say then go ahead, Thanks :)**


	2. Alex Evans?

I jerked awake when my alarm sounded. I groaned, 5:45 AM. We had to get up early so we could all get ready. There were no uniforms at this school so I got to pick my clothes. Or at least that's what I thought. When I got out of the shower and walked into my room Angel and Nudge were waiting for me.

"Guys what are you doing?" I looked at them with suspicion.

"Max show us what you are planning on wearing!" Nudge looked like a girl on a mission. She was dressed in a dark blue v-neck hoddie, light boot-cut jeans, and blue tennis. Angel and dressed in a red t-shirt, a jean skirt, and white shoes. Angel looked cute and Nudge looked really pretty. They were fashion crazy. I pulled out some dark skinny jeans, a blue and white shirt with "aero" on it with ¾ sleeves, a white zip-up hoodie, and black skater shoes.

"Wow Max, and here we thought we would have to pick your clothes. This is okay. We will still sometimes pick your clothes." With that Nudge left with Angel in tow. I sighed. I would never get away from them.

I got dressed and looked in a mirror. The jacket was only half-way zipped up. It did look really nice together. After a moment more I grabbed my Evanescence messenger bag and ran down stairs.

"Iggy how's the food going?" I asked. Iggy had gotten even better at cooking (I didn't know that was possible) then when we were on the run. Iggy and Ella were in the kitchen. I counted to ten waiting for Iggy to respond. He didn't. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"IGGY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER! ELLA DON'T MESS WITH IGGY WHEN HE IS DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" I yelled at them as they sprang apart. I knew they were together but still. I was the older sister. I had to watch out for Ella. That was when Fang walked in. I was still right in front of the door.

"Max?!" he gasped as he walked in and knocked into me. If I would have been ready then this would have been okay. But I wasn't. So, Fang and I fell to the floor. Him on top of me.

"Yeah we are really the ones everyone has to worry about. No one has ever walked in on US in that position." Iggy snickered. Angel had showed him what was happening. Fang got off right then. I thought I might have seen him blush a little but then again this was Fang. There was no way.

"Okay well I see everything is going well." Mom said as she entered the room. I wish she could have come in on Iggy and Ella...

"Yeah everything should be ready in a couple of minuets then we can eat and leave." Iggy told mom. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy all entered the room when the food was done.

"Okay we have mostly the same names. Nudge your Tiffany just Tiffany okay?" Nudge nodded. "Gazzy your new name is Luke." Gazzy started to protest but I silenced him with one of those looks I'm so good at. "Good now lets keep this lox-key we have been doing good. Okay?" The flock nodded. Well then let's get started in hell! This will be So much fun! (note sarcasm)

*********************

(Angel PoV)

I liked school so far. I had made some friends and everyone seemed nice. We were at recess right now so I decided to check in on the flock. Nudge first, _'OMG school is like so cool plus there are all these cute guys and just OMG!' 'Hi Nudge!' _I decided to talk to her. _'Angel! Hi how's your day going? I have been having so much fun there is this guy named Toby he talks to a lot and he is so cute!' _Nudge showed me what the guy looked like. I could see what Nudge meant. He was pretty cute. _'I'm good and that guy sounds nice. I'll talk to you later I want to talk to everyone else. Bye Nudge!' 'Bye Angel!' _Okay Gazzy next I think he might be on recess now so I can go find him if he is. _'God this is boing! There is nothing to do! We can't fly or anything!' _Okay maybe I don't want to go over with Gazzy. I hope he is okay but I really want to check on the rest of the flock. Iggy next, _'I am so lucky that Ella gets to be in our class for free period! Now I don't have to follow mister dark silent Fang.' 'Iggy that's not very nice!' _I mind laugh at him. _'Angel! Please don't tell anyone I said that please, please, please, I'll do anything!' Okay but only if you help Ella, Nudge, and me get Max and Fang together.' Deal!' 'Okay bye Iggy wait are Max and Fang in your class?' 'No Like I said I am with Ella right now.' _I can picture Iggy grinning. _'Okay bye!' 'Bye Angel.'_

Okay next Max or Fang? Umm Fang let's get him out of the way.

'_God Max is so beautiful! I wish...' _Okay let's not do that again. I think I am going to stay away from Fang's head. Okay last Max, _'Okay this Alex Evans guy seems really cool. Not to mention he is way hot. Like Fang hot. In fact he might even be hotter then Fang. I still love Fang but well yeah.' _Alex Evans huh? Well, we could use this to our advantage. Max said she loved Fang! This is a big step. I can't wait to get home. I'll call a meeting tonight. It'll be Iggy's first so this should be good!

**Okay sorry it is so short but I just wanted to have this one be short. Sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything but I don't have someone editing it so yeah. PS can any one guess what Fang is thinking? Oh and if you can tell me who Alex Evans is I will give you a preview of some part in the story!! just review or PM me. ;)**


	3. Fang? Jealous?

Okay, school was out. Finally! There was only a few fun classes. Gym, art, lunch, and don't laugh dance. They make us learn how to dance at this school so that was fun. Yes I know I, Maximum Ride, like to dance. We are learning different types of dancing. Hip-hop, ballroom, and ballet. I don't want to learn ballet but oh well. Fang, Ella, Iggy, and Alex are all there. Alex is this guy who I have already made friends with. He sat with me Sarah and Sam today at lunch. Fang was off with some friends and some new guys, Ella was with (twitch) Emily, and Iggy was with some new friends as well. Sarah had told me all about Alex Evans after lunch. He was really popular and also the most wanted guy in school. I don't really like him but still he seems cool. I really like talking to him but he is more of a friend right now. Yeah he is really cute still I don't jump into things like that.

Fang's PoV at Lunch

Alex Evans. Who was he? Who did he think he was talking to Max? _MY Max! _I know I sound really jealous but I am. I am not going to deny it. I, Fang, am Jealous of any guy who gets Max's attention that is not in the flock. Yeah I know, doesn't sound like me right. But the thing is I came so close to tell Max last night that I loved her. But I don't want things to get all weird between us again. But if they do I will handle it. I couldn't wait for lunch to be over.

**A/N: Okay sorry it is so short but I had to put this up without the next part. I will try to get the next part out very soon. :) plz review and I still don't have a bata reader so still looking at sorry for any mistakes.**


	4. Big brother and friends

Chapter four

Fang's PoV day two of school

I was in fifth hour. _Alex _was in my class. I got lucky we were doing a partner lad in Physics. He was my partner.

"So your Nick right?" He asked as we started looking at what we were working with.

"Yeah."

"I know some of your adopted family. Ella and Max." He smiled a little.

"Yeah."

"So... is all you ever say Yeah?" he asked with a laugh.

"Nope." I almost smiled. Almost.

"haha I see. So... How do you like the school so far?" what was with this guy? Couldn't he see I didn't want to talk. Well wait yes I did. I wanted to tell him to stay away from my Max.

"It's okay." Then a girl with black hair and way to much make-up came up to us.

"Hey Alex who's your friend?" she wasn't looking at him just me.

"Ashley go away." Alex sounded tired.

"Aww that's not nice." She said still looking at me. "I just wanted to meet the new guy. I have already met his sister."

"She's not my sister."

"But you have the same last name!"

"Adopted." I was all I said. I really didn't like this girl.

Oh wel-"

"Ashley go away before I tell everyone about the last time we had guests over and-"

"Fine I'm going!" she said quickly throwing a glare at Alex and a smile at me.

"Sorry for my sister." Wow sister that's a shock. Not really looking at them. They both had black hair, blue eyes, and same face shape. They were most likely twins.

"You don't like her?"

"I love her and will always protect her but... Okay here is her: head cheerleader, cares what everyone thinks of her, and has screwed half the school. Then there is me: I play electric guitar, only care about some people and don't let others see the real me, and have only been on a couple of dates all of which have ended badly."

"So it is like you guys aren't related with who you are, just how you look?"

"Yeah."

"and your okay with who she is?"

"Yeah."

I laughed. "Now your doing it."

"Okay, okay I mean that I'm okay with who she is if she is." He said laughing too. I could no longer bring myself to hate or even dislike this guy. I could still be jealous but I could not like him. He was an okay guy.

Max PoV

"Hey Max." Alex said as he sat next to me. We were waiting for the coach to come in. It was the last class of the day (gym). "Umm I met your brother like person."

"You met Fang?" yeah I know only day two but everyone already knows him as Fang. Yes we suck at using other names. Only Gazzy has kept his. He is still Luke. I was shocked and worried about Alex meeting Fang.

"Yeah."

"Umm was he nice or mean?" I felt dumb. Why am I even asking?

"Both. At first he was being all like 'stay away from me I hate you' then he loosened up. I think we're almost friends." I laughed.

"Really how did that happen?"

"He met my sister and we talked and laughed a bit."

"Wait he talked to Ashley?" _don't get mad Max come on!_

"No Ashley talked to him."

"What was his take on her?"

"Same as yours. Then I told him how different we were. She's a cheerleader and I play electric guitar. She's-"

"You play?" I asked shocked. He nodded and was about to say something when two guys walked up to me. They looked like your typical jock/jerks (Ever notice how similar those words are? No? I have and I laugh every time I think about it.) They just had that cocky air about them.

"Hey girl we were just wondering if you were going to do what most girls do in this class?"

"First off my name isn't 'girl' it's Max. Second, what do 'most girls' do?" I asked looking hard at them.

"Just sit around talking, txting, and checking to make sure they look good." Said the other guy. "By the way I'm Jared and this is Jake."

"Okay then no I'm not going to be sitting with them. I like running and such."

"Oh okay then we'll be watching you." Said Jake with a wink at me. They started to walk away.

"Hey Jake I have a question." Alex said glaring hard at him.

"What Evans?"

"Do think you can screw my sister then act like nothing happened and not have to deal with me?" Well I was right even more then I thought. Total jerks. I didn't like Ashley but no girl should have that happen.

"What you never talk to Ashley!" Not true. I knew it and so did Jake.

"That's a lie. She's my sister. Now you're going to learn not to mess with her." As he said this he stood up and decked Jake in the face. Now I am not one for guys thinking they need to take care of girls but I still think it's nice.

Jake fell on the ground. Holding his nose he looked at Alex shocked. I smiled and started clapping. Then so did everyone. Alex smiled at me.

********

**A/N: I know, I know still short. Thanks to transformersareawesome. They gave me an Idea. make sure you read the next chapter because it has a surprise for you -winks- okay that's it.**


	5. Beautiful

**A/N: Guess what? I have a dedication and a surprise at the end of the chapter.**

**The dedication: this chapter is to........................................................................................................................................**

**................................................................transformersareawesome!**

**Yes it is still short but three in one day so I think it is good.**

Chapter Five

Alex's PoV

I look around. I see my sister. She is all over a guy named Cody. I guess Fang rejected her. I see Ella talking to another one of Max's siblings, Iggy, I think. Then I see Max herself.

Maximum Ride is beautiful. She looks even more so when she's angry. One thing you should know about is that I do not call girls 'hot'. I think it is insulting. I don't think there is anything wrong with it. I like being called hot I just don't think a guy should call a girl that.

Really I guess it is part of my protectiveness of Ashley. She wasn't like this till high school. Then she got hurt when her 'best friend' made-out with the guy she had liked forever. She still does just hides it. So she became a slut. I asked her why. She said it made her feel wanted and hot. I guess I could never really call a girl that if that was how Ashley felt after being a slut.

Back to Max. She has this air about her. The clear don't-mess-with-me-or-I-kick-your-ass look but also she had the cutest smile. Her eyes shined no matter what. She had a few scares but that only made her prettier. The only thing that would make her more of an angel was if she had wings.

Right now looking at her I felt dazed. I couldn't look away. She was beautiful but then Amy was standing in front of me.

"Hey Alex." She tried to purr. It didn't work.

"What Amy?" she interrupted me staring at Max. I was never happy with Amy anyway.

"Well I was wondering... Want to go out tonight?" she said. Slowly not like she was afraid just slowly.

"Sorry Amy but no I need to practice."

"Practice what?" Damn. I forgot not many people know that I play electric guitar.

"Umm nothing I meant to say study."

"We could study together? And maybe study each other..."

"I think he said no Amy." No not my sister, no not one of my friends, yes Max.

"Excuse me?" Max didn't say anything just looked at Amy like she was mentally challenged. Then she said very, very slowly. "He...said...no...Amy." the whole time she was pointing out what each word meant. He- she pointed to me, said- she moved her hand like talking, no- moved her finger back and forth, Amy- pointed to Amy. I started laughing. Amy shrieked and stomped away.

"Thanks Max you saved me from having to be mean."

"Wow a guy that doesn't want to be mean. I'm shocked sir."

"I am proud of thy's compliment." I said with a bow.

"Oh well would the good sir escort me to class?" Was she flirting with me? I broke out smiling.

"It would be my pleasure." I gestured towards our next class. "After you my lady." She laughed and we walked away. God I think I'm in love.

*********************

"Mom we're home!" Ashley yelled. We lived in an average house.

"Both of you? I'm shocked." We laughed and then went to our rooms. I was just about to practice my music when Ashley came in.

"Tell me it isn't true?!"

"What?" I asked. I really had no clue.

"That you punched Jake and then said if he ever spoke to me you'd kill him!"

"Yes I punch him and no. I told him to say sorry."

"Really that's it?" she seemed happy.

"Yeah."

"Okay." She left smiling and skipping. Then came back.

"Do you want me to set you up with Max?" I looked at her mouth hanging open.

"Umm... Ash I don't think she likes you very much."

"I talked to her today and we have an agreement. I will try to stop being so sluty and she will be my friend. We like each other now." I still looked shocked.

"Sure Ash that would be great."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"I said do you love her? She isn't like me. If you don't then stay away from her. She isn't someone you can just drop." She was serious. "Oh and you might, I hope you don't, but you might have to pick between Fang and Max." we were both quiet. Then she said.

"Don't you dare say bro's before ho's." we both burst out laughing and Ash went to her room. Then I got a txt. From Ashley.

_I am only going for him now. You know who I mean._

_B.I.T.C.H._

I smiled. She was back to square one. That was her best square. I loved her signature. Only some got what it meant. Bitch=Beautiful Individual That Creates Haters.

_Good this time there won't be any Jade's taking him from you ;)_

_Wings_

I smiled.

**************

Ash and I were done with dinner. We were going to our rooms when she asked me something.

"Hey Alex want to go flying?"

**A/N: Okay I finally filled in that hole that i totally forgot about. Sorry guys but know it is there. I still love reviews. Authors love reviews.... Readers love updates... get what I'm saying?  
**


	6. My Angel

Chapter Six

Max Pov

_The life I think about_

_Is so much better than this_

_I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess_

_I'm sick of wondering_

_Is it life or death_

_I need to figure out who's behind you_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are the ones_

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up and stand above the crowd_

_We are one_

_We are the ones_

_We get knocked down_

_We get back up and stand above the crowd_

_We are one_

I opened my phone and answered it.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Sarah, What's up?"

"I got your Text. Who can play the guitar?"

"Oh right, its Alex."

"Really? Wow, have him come to next practice. Got to go Sam just got here. Later!"

She hung up. I did not want to know what she and Sam were doing. I tried calling Alex but he didn't answer. Maybe he was with Ashley.

Ashley Evans. The hopefully former slut. I didn't like her when I first met her. This is what happened.

_I was walking down the hall when I saw a guy and a girl with black hair._

"_No James!" the girl said._

"_Come on Ashley why not me?" I was about to get mad and go yell at the guy but her next words stopped me._

"_Look yeah I'm a whore but I'm only a whore for hot guys." She said laughing. Then I realized that she really did look like a whore/slut._

_The guy then pressed her up to the lockers and started kissing her. She let him. I ran forward and pulled the guy off her._

"_Get out of here." I said glaring at the guy named James. He ran. The girl looked mad._

"_What do you want?" then she paused. "You're the new girl Max right?" I glared at her._

"_Look if just gonna let guys treat you like that then it is your business but you're just going to end up getting hurt when there is a guy you really like and he doesn't want a whore like you." I turned and walked no stomped away from her. I didn't know why I said that but I did._

_Two classes later_

"_Max?" it was the girl from before. Ashley._

"_What?"_

"_You were right. The someone I've always wanted won't even talk to or look at me anymore. Will you help me?" I looked at her shocked. "I wasn't always like this. I used to blame Jade but now I know it was my choice. I'll stop being a slut if you help me and are my friend. Please?" I looked at her for a moment longer. Thinking about everything Alex had told me. About what he did for her._

"_One rule. Stay away from Fang." I smiled and so did she._

I didn't know why I agreed to try and help her but I did. Or why I said the thing about Fang. My phone went off saying I had a text.

_Max can I come over? I have a small problem..._

_B.I.T.C.H._

It was Ashley. I replied.

_Yeah you can. Do you know where I live?_

_Ride_

I waited.

_I'm outside._

_B.I.T.C.H._

I was a little shocked but went to open the door. Fang already had.

"I swear I'm not here to ask you out. I'm here to see Max." Fang look like himself only maybe with a little distain on his face.

"Yeah right I know Max doesn't like you." Fang said quietly. I saw her face fall a little. I walked forward.

"Come on in Ashley. Just ignore Fang I do." I said smiling. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up stairs to my room. But first I saw Fangs shocked face.

Fangs PoV

I slowly got up from my bed. I couldn't sleep. That girl, Ashley, had left a while ago. I didn't know why Max was being nice to her. I'd heard them laughing and something about shopping. Tomorrow was Saturday and Nudge and Angel were coming with them. I never thought Max would willingly go shopping but that day had come.

I pulled out my phone.

_Hey guys want to go to the mall tomorrow you can look for girls._

_Fang_

I sent that to Blade, Aaron, and Mitch. They loved to go look for girls at the mall. I never really looked though girls looked at me. This way I could see just what Max and Ashley were doing. My phone vibrated. I had the sound off. It was Blade.

_Dude hell ya y do u want 2 go_

_Blade_

I sighed. Blade knew about Max and me. He also knew about the whole wings thing.

_Max and Ashley Evans are going shopping. Together. (Nudge and Angel too)_

_Fang_

I waited for him to reply. When I did get a text it wasn't from him. It was from Mitch.

_Sure dude. When and where?_

_AllStar_

_Don't know when yet but how about Zumiez?_

_Fang_

I had gotten a text while replying to Mitch.

_HOLY SHIT DUDE THEY KNOW EACH OTHER? AND MAX DOESN'T WANT TO KILL HER?_

_Blade_

I laughed quietly at his reply. I sent him a message saying that I agreed and told him where to meet. I then put my phone on my bedside table. I quietly opened my door. It was dark and quiet in the house. I walked down the hall to Max's room. Her door was closed. I opened it slowly. She was sleeping. A hint of a smile was on her face making her look like the angel she was. I don't mean that she was sweet and innocent. I knew Max could kick just about anyone's ass. But she was also loving and beautiful. Everything an angel should be. Strong, caring and beautiful. I sit down near her bed.

God Max is beautiful. I remember the first time I thought I might be in love with her. **(A/N: I was totally going to end it here but I decided not to. By the way if anyone has ideas about peoples ring tones that would be great. I can't think of many. Just Max's really.)**

_We were all outside. Angel was going to try flying for the first time. Jab was gone. It was just max there to help her. I stood off to the side in case she fell. Max was showing her what to do. Angel looked scared but determined. She tried. Angel took off. She smiled. Angel started to fly higher. Too high. She started to fall. Angel panicked and started screaming. Max did something I had never seen before. She jumped straight into the air no running just a jump. Max soared up and up. Angel was coming at her fast. Max caught her. I saw Max's face when she was going up. She looked so fierce. Determination was all over her face. But her eyes. Her eyes held the fear she never showed. The two sides of Max, the her everyone saw and, the her only I could see._

I smile at the memory. I had seen Max at her strongest and her weakest. But it was only me that saw what was really in her eyes.

I looked at the time. 6:30 am Max and everyone would be awake soon. I stood up and Max spoke.

"Fang don't go." She had sat up. Her eyes were closed. She was asleep still. Her hand was held out to me. I leaded over to her.

"My sweet Max I could never leave you." I whispered. She smiled. I kissed her forehead. She lied down a smile on her face. I straightened up and closed the door. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep but I tried away. Nudges excitement would wake me up. That or my phone. I closed my eyes knowing I would, like always, dream of Max.

**A/N: I am so sorry for all the mistakes (spelling and such). I am still lookin for someone to help me with that. I hope you like it. Yes it was short but I felt bad about don't adding anything for awhile. I know I didn't add much more then I was origanally going to but still. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Shopping

**A/N: Yay someone said they would help me with editing finally! they didn't help me with this chapter but still I'm happy about that. But I didn't get any ring tone Ideas =(If the sites didn't show up someone please tell me and I'll put them in my profile instead. :)**

Chapter 7

Max's PoV

I woke up feeling well rested and...Happy. About shopping? Wow I never thought I see that. Maybe it was because I wasn't going to be with just Nudge and Angel. Ashley was coming because she needed new clothes. All of hers don't give off the right image.

Nudge then burst into my room.

"I am picking your clothes today and you don't have a say in it." She said. I begged her not to make me do this. She wouldn't budge. I sighed and went to go take a shower. Have you ever noticed how relaxing showers are? After everything that's happened to me I have.

When I came out Nudge was there holding my outfit. First she handed me a shirt. One I liked I might add.

(Max's shirt: .)

Then some short jean shorts. (Shorts: .)

Then some shoes. (Shoes: .)

And last a hat. (Hat: .)

It took me a minuet to get that everything was from Zumiez one of my favorite stores.

"Wow Nudge I love the outfit." She smiled and walked out of my room. Okay that was a little weird. Nudge always babbled. I mean always. Oh well I finished getting ready

************

I ran down the stairs. I was late. We had to meet Ashley at the mall in ten minuets. I looked and saw Fang getting ready to go to.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I saw him taking in my outfit. He was wearing a black shirt (Shirt: .) and a black and green jacket (Jacket:.) Then of course dark jeans. He looked really good.

"The mall." Two words? I thought he had gotten better.

"Oh cool me too we have to fly 'cause we're running late." I said the last part louder. Angel and Nudge came running down.

Nudge was wearing a light blue shirt that had a panda on it. An emo panda. Don't ask but it is a really cool shirt. She was also wearing jean shorts. Angel was wearing something similar to nudge.

She had on a dark blue shirt with a panda angel, then longer blue shorts. They had on the same shoes. They looked great. I smiled and we walked out the door. Mom pulled up in her car. She tossed me the keys.

"Here you can drive. As long as you're safe no one will pull you over." She smiled. "But just in case Jeb had this made." She handed me a license. My license. It said I was sixteen. But I'm not? Okay that is cool. I jumped in. Angel and Nudge were in the back. The drive was fine. Mom had already taught me how to drive.

**************

"Max!" Ashley called from across the store. The same store Fang and his friends decided to meet at. She ran up looking scared.

"What's wrong?" Nudge asked we had told them what was happening. They wanted to help. Ashley said she needed all the help she could get.

"_He's _here." She said looking behind her. At first I thought she meant Fang. Then I realized whom she meant.

"Fang doesn't know right?"

"I don't know..." I trailed off. Looking at the guys no one seemed to be watching us. "They don't know." I said confidently.

"Okay good." Ashley looked relieved. "Lets go to a different store." I nodded knowing we could come back.

Fang's PoV

I watched as Max, Nudge, Angel, and Ashley walked out of the store. I didn't like Max being around Ashley. Something just didn't seem right. Blade looked at me. "Dude chill. Ashley isn't going to hurt Max," he said calmly. Aaron spoke after him.

"Ashley's harmless to Max. She is strong and powerful but only when she wants to be. Plus Max could take her." Blade nodded. Mitch was to busy talking to a girl to pay attention.

"How do you guys know her so well?" I asked. They never told me anything about a girl named Ashley. Not before I was in school and not till I mentioned her first. It almost seemed like they didn't want me to know.

"Everyone knows about her." Aaron said casually. I knew he was lying. I glared at them. After a looked they explained.

Ashley's PoV

Max and I were in Hot Topic looking around when we saw two girls standing by the jewelry.

"Rose come on!" a blonde girl with pink highlights wined.

"Taylor just a second!" the other girl with black and red hair said sounding annoyed.

"But I hate this store!"

"Go look at something pink."

"It's scary!"

"Fine damn it." The girl named Rose finally gave in. she grabbed a choker and went to pay. Max was watching the two of them as well. Then little Angel came up to us. She looked at Max. Max looked shocked. This was weird.

"Hey Ashley want to do something?" I looked at them.

"Umm sure."

"Those girls don't look like they would be friends. Lets follow them around and try to find out if they're sisters."

"Okay..." I said slowly. Something was wrong. There was something about the Rides. Something wasn't right.

Max's PoV

We were following the girls Angel said had a mind block. She couldn't hear them. That had only ever happened with Jeb. So you can understand my worry. My phone went off. I had a text.

_Oh Max I'm SO sorry. I'm moving. I can't tell you why but your secret is still safe with me. Sam is moving too. I'm really going to miss you. Don't txt back._

_Bye Miss you,_

_SRH_

Sarah was moving? This suddenly? I would have to check this out later. Now I was following the weird girls. They went to the food court. We did too. Fang, Mitch, Blade, and Aaron were there. Plus Blade and Aaron's younger brothers. Rose and Taylor sat a table from the guys. We took the table in between. Angel went off with Aaron's younger brother. They were getting ice cream. Nudge went with Blade's I think his name is Toby.

"So... What have you girls been doing?" Well how do I answer that? Oh well we were shopping then Angel said she couldn't hear these girls minds so we deiced to follow them and they led us here. No that wouldn't fly, unlike us (see 'cause we can fly and all oh never mind).

"Shopping mostly." Ashley said not looking at the guys. I was looking at Fang when I saw the two girls Rose and Taylor get up. They were coming over to Fang's table. They were looking at him.

"Hey me and my friend are new here and we wanted to go see a movie. Do you guys know where it is?" I was glaring at Taylor. She was looking at Fang. Or maybe she was looking at Mitch.  
"Yeah we can show you if you want?" Aaron was looking at Rose. She looked at Taylor. Taylor was about to say something when Rose spoke first.

"Sorry guys but never mind. Hi Max and Ashley." She smirked. Then Taylor did speak. "Thanks for letting us know which guys you knew. Now we know who to use to bug you. After all you spy on us we have to do something back." I stared at them shocked. How did they know? We had done a great job!

"No we're not sisters and it's not your job to decide if we should be friends or not." Rose glared at me. Okay you all know how scary Fang can get right? She was Fang's scariness times ten. I glared back and she and Taylor laughed.

"We're kidding." Taylor said then they walked away. Past a group of guys. The guys yelled to them. Taylor blushed and Rose flipped them off. What strange girls...

"Who the hell were they?" Aaron asked.

"Rose and Taylor." Ashley and I said not looking at the guys.

"And..." Fang asked.

"And we'll talk about it later." I said glaring at him. Then Angel came over. I saw Fang's eyes glaze over. Angel was filling him in. He looked at me and nodded. Angel ran up to me.

"Max I really like Adam. He is so nice." She was smiling brightly.

"That's nice sweetie why don't you go back over with him. Take Nudge and Toby too. You guys can go finish shopping Ashley and me will go somewhere else. Call me when you guys are done." She nodded and went off to tell Nudge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We were (Finally) done shopping. Nudge had made me get some nice clothes. Like a few dresses and heels (Skirts and all as well) I did have a say in most of it though so they weren't to bad. (Hey don't give me that look I said I was girly-er I can still kick your ass) I guys had left a while ago. They can only take so much of the mall. When I got home I went straight to bed. I knew the only thing that would get me up would be cookies.


	8. Jade

**A/N: Okay Very sorry for how short it is but it is important. I just wrote this didn't even go though and check stuff. This is Ashly's story. BTW if you guys want to know who she likes then you have to guess it right. I will only put it in the chapter when someone has got it the first flashback I had a really similar thing happen to me so it really does happen like that. I hope you like the chapter :) **

Chapter 8

Ashley's PoV

I was way past nervous. I was shaking. It was Monday. I was dressed and staring in the mirror. I liked how I looked but it wasn't what people expected. I had on a blue v-neck shirt with fleur de lis on it. They were made so you could see though them. I had on a black tank top with lacy on the top and bottom underneath. Then I wore torn up jeans. My make up was light. Eye shadow and mascara mostly. No eyeliner or anything.

This is not the me people had come to know. This wasn't who _he _expected. But it was who I really was. I wasn't a whore. I had been one. I had thought it was me but then I realized it wasn't. It was me trying to be like _Her. _She really hurt me. Jade was the one I trusted. She was my friend for years. But she was the whore. It bugged me sometimes. Everyone liked her. Then so did he. And she knew. All my friends did. But Jade didn't care. She decided she wanted him, only because I did. It happened slowly. A flirty smile here or a wink there. At first I thought she was helping me. Trying to get closer to him so I could try.

Flashback:

"_Hey Jade we have to go!" I called down the hallway. I couldn't see her. She was waiting for my cheer practice to end. She had walked off. I run to the end of the hall. Turning the corner I see them. Jade and him. Making out._

"_Jade?" She broke away and faced me._

"_What the hell do you want?" I didn't flinch. I didn't let my hurt show._

"_What the f*** do you think your doing? I thought you were my friend." I shouted. Jade laughed. He stepped forward._

"_Listen Ashley-"_

"_Shut up! This is between me and Jade!" I glared at him._

"_Look bitch, you are so annoying. You always want to be like me. Because you are ugly and could get a guy if you tried. You want to be me cause I'm smart, hot, and awesome. I'm sick of dealing with you. Always wanting to be around me and trying to act like me. You think you're all bad but you're not. You couldn't even hit me. I get all the guys and that's not going to change so go back to your loser friends because I. DON'T. NEED. YOU!" I turned and walked away. Away from the man I loved. Away from my ex-best friends. Away from everything, other then my brother, that kept me grounded._

She dated him for a while. Shoved it in my face. Until I lost it.

Flashback:

"_Hey babe can you come over tonight? My parents are gone..." Jade said sitting on his lap. She was smirking, eyes shifting to me._

"_Sorry I can't. I'm hanging out with the guys." He smiled adoringly at her. He really liked her._

_She sighed and kissed him. I turned away. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I opened my locker. It was after school. Everyone was gone. Then Jade came around the corner. Bella and Jane at her sides. He was behind them with some of his friends. I looked away not wanting to look at them. I heard Jade laugh then she hit me. Okay her bag hit me. She stood not far away laughing. "Give it to me." She said smirking. Everyone was laughing. But him._

"_No." I said. Turning back to my locker. She came closer. I felt her behind me. I had my weight centered. I wouldn't move unless I wanted to._

"_I said give it to me!" she tried to shove me. I whipped around. And punched her in the face. She fell backward. I followed I punched her repeatedly._

"_Why the hell did you do it?!" I kept screaming. I heard him yell at me to get off his girlfriend. I didn't care. I felt hands pulling at me. I would not move. Then I felt more hands and I was yanked off. Three guys were holding me. They were having a hard time. Jade's friends were checking on her. Blood covered her face and she was holding her stomach. She was crying. But her friends helped her stand. I fell limp. I felt their grip loosen. Big mistake. I lunged forward and slammed her into the lockers. I knew that it dented them. I pushed off her._

"_If you ever mess with me again you boyfriend won't be there to save you." I said my voice dangerous and deadly. She flinched. I smirked and walked off. That was when I became a whore.  
_

I don't remember how I felt when I attacked her. All I remember was rage and my vision being red. The next day I found out I had broken her nose, ribs, and arm. She had a lot of bruises but would heal. But she had a scar under her eye. I have really sharp nails. I guess that's what she gets for pissing off a girl with wings.

But this time there won't be a Jade there to hurt me. This time I was in control.


	9. Him

**A/N: A special thanks to... Mo- The Reviewer! she guessed with no help who He was. So now it is time for you all to know with this (VERY SHORT) Chapter.**

Chapter 9

Max's PoV

We walked into the school building. Fang, Ashley, and me all came together. Ashley was in the middle. Fang split off to his friends. I saw the girls Rose and Taylor. Rose smiled and waved at us. We waved back. Taylor ignored us. Then we walked past the jocks/jerks.

"Hey Ashley you staying with me tonight?" She didn't say anything. So he grabbed her arm. I was ready to move when she did. Faster then I thought she could move she had him pinned to the lockers

"Remember what I did to Jade?" The guy nodded. "Good then you should know not to mess with me." She shoved away from him and we walked away. I saw a girl with fear and anger in her eyes. I think her name was Jane... Jesse.... Jade that was it. Maybe that was the Jade Ashley meant.

Wait I knew her! She's a friend of Emily's. Right the schools sluts. Emily, Jade, Jane, and Bella. Ella stood next to Emily looking like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Then I knew why.

"Hey bitch!" Jade called. Ashley and I turned, as did the rest of the people in the hall.

"What do want?" Ashley and I both spoke. Okay that was weird.

"What the hell was that about?" Just then Rose and Taylor came up. Right up past us to Jade. Everyone was whispering.

"Oh umm hi. We're a little busy right now we'll show you around later." Emily said smiling.

"That's not why we're here." Rose said smiling sweetly. Then it was Taylor's turn. I was learning how they worked.

"We're here to tell you to back off of Max and Ashley unless you want to get your asses beat." Rose looked at Jade.

"In your case ass beat again." They walked over to us and stood behind us.

"We don't need your help." I aid in a low voice. Rose smiled a smile that said I-know-but-I-don't-give-a-damn. Taylor just walked off. But first she said. "Careful Rose." I liked Rose WAY more then Taylor.

"Look I just wanted to say that you have no right to bring that up again. You attacked me for no reason!" Jade said trying to glare death at us. Notice I said trying.

"Look whore-" Ashley was cut off.

"Please you call me a whore? You're the one who f***ed half the school." Then _he_ stepped forward.

"Look Jade just shut your ass up. You are the one who started it with Ashley that day. She didn't do shit to you before that. Yeah I dated you but that was a big mistake. You are just a little bitch who has no self-respect. That is why you are a whore. What you said to Ashley the day we got together was f***ed up and you know it. So you and your little sluts can just walk away because you aren't good enough to talk to Ash." _He _said. Ashley was smiling so brightly at him and him at her.

"But Blade-"

"Just shut up Jade!" Ella yelled. Everyone was shocked. Then Emily spoke.

"Okay Ella chose us or them? You can't be both!" Ella laughed.

"I chose my kick-ass sister and her friends." She walked over to us and we all just walked away.

**A/N: Okay so how many knew it was Blade? I did :) and so did Mo. Sorry it was so short but I had to cut off there. Just a little after the Blade thing and right after the Ella thing. Okay Next chapter is going to have Blade's and Alex's and check out my new all human story Face Down. Made up after the song Face down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Should it be Nggy or Eggy? i think Nggy but I want to here what you guys think. Okay review please with comments or suggestions. **


	10. Blade's Darker Side

Blade's PoV

(Starts right before he stepped into the fight)

After Ashley's shocking but awesome display Jade had freaked out. She hated it when anyone brought up the day that Ashley had attacked her.

Flashback:

_I was walking behind Jade, Jane, and Bella. Mitch and Aaron were next to me. Ashley was farther up the hall putting stuff in her locker. I felt really bad about what Jade had said to her. To be totally honest I regretted ever kissing Jade. But I wouldn't feel right just dumping her. Plus she could be really cool. But once I had started dating Jade I had lost Ash. She had been one of my best friends. But I missed Ash a lot._

_Suddenly Jade hit Ashley with her bag. Okay what the hell was that about?_

"_Give it to me."_

"_No." Ashley said turning back to her locker. Jade stomped over to her._

"_I said give it to me!" Jade tried to shove her. Ashley spun around faster than a normal person. She punched Jade. Jade fell to the ground but Ashley wasn't done. She jumped on her. She kept yelling "Why the hell did you do it?!" She punched her stomach, face, and everywhere really._

"_Get off my girlfriend!" I said finally waking up. That just made her even madder. I tried to pull her off but it wasn't working. Aaron and Mitch had to help me. Finally we had her off Jade. But it was hard to keep her there. Jane and Bella helped Jade up. Ashley became limp and we all loosened our grip. That was all she needed. She jumped at Jade and slammed her into the lockers. I could see that they were dented. How the hell was Ashley doing all this damage?_

_I couldn't hear what she said but Jade flinched. Ashley shoved off of her and walked away._

"Please you call me a whore? You're the one who f***ed half the school." I heard Jade speak. I'd had enough of Jade treating Ash like shit. I stepped forward next to Ashley and Max.

"Look Jade just shut your ass up. You are the one who started it with Ashley that day. She didn't do shit to you before that. Yeah I dated you but that was a big mistake. You are just a little bitch who has no self-respect. That is why you are a whore. What you said to Ashley the day we got together was f***ed up and you know it. So you and your little sluts can just walk away because you aren't good enough to talk to Ash." I said glaring at her the whole time. Then I looked down at Ash suddenly feeling bad about not talking or looking at her a few days ago. We both smiled at each other.

"But Blade-" Jade said, hurt clear in her voice.

"Just shut up Jade!" Ella, Max's half sister, said angrily. I ignored what else was said. Ella joined us and we all walked away.

"So Blade..." Ashley said not looking at me. I knew what she was trying to say. I always had. I just never guessed that I liked her till it was too late. But I don't think she still likes me.

"It's okay Ash. You're welcome." I smile. She looked nice. She looked like herself.

"Yeah okay well I have to get to class bye." She says giving me a hug. I watch her walk away. Finally she was back.

*********

Class is so boring. Ashley is in this class but I can't talk to her. I start thinking about when she tried to talk to me a few days ago.

"_Hey Blade." I know that voice. It is the voice of Ashley. But she isn't my Ashley anymore. This is Kai's Ashley, Jay's, Caden's, and Tyler's. But over all this is Jade's Ashley. Jade is the one who made her this way. I don't look at her._

"_Blade?" Still nothing. I don't want to look at her it hurts too much. She walks away. Then I look over. She is back at her seat. I stare. Today she is wearing a red low cut skin-tight shirt and really short shorts. Most guys would think she looked hot but I just think she looks pathetic. Her black hair is curled to perfection. But to me it just looks fake. I miss my Ashley but as I see tears fall down her face I feel bad. She may not be MY Ashley but still she is in there somewhere hidden and broken._

I still felt bad but I felt worse later.

"_Blade wait. Blade please stop. BLADE!" I flip around. And glare at Ashley. She has been chasing me down the hall. It is after school and I am going to band practice. As in my own band not the schools._

"_What Ashley run out of people to screw? I'm not interested."_

"_Hey what makes you think you can talk to me like that?" I see my Ashley flashing in her eyes. The one that never took shit from anyone._

"_What don't like me calling you a whore?"_

_She laughed. It was the laugh she used on Shay and Jade. It was the coldest laugh you had ever heard. "You think you can judge me? It's you and your ex-girlfriends fault I'm like this. But you don't give a damn. Go back to your happy life now." She said eyes still flashing. She had hurt me. She never talked to me that way. Now her eyes were flashing and shining. Tears were in her eyes._

"_Are you crying?" I asked shocked. She never cried._

"_Why do you care?"_

"_Is that what you think? That I don't care? I CARE A HELL OF A LOT MORE THEN YOU THINK!" I yelled the last part._

"_You've got a funny way of showing it." She said. Then she shoved me. It wasn't playful at all. I hit the wall._

"_You know what you're right. I don't care. Don't know why I ever did. You are just a whore." She opened her mouth. "I'm not done. You are just an attention seeking whore. Not to mention a bitch. Ashley, go back to your happy life sleeping around because I don't need you in mine." I had already started walking but I was still facing her. I now turned around and walked away. But I wasn't fast enough. I saw it on her face before I heard it. She screamed. It was a scream of pure pain. I'd hurt her but I didn't turn back._

I had said some really bad stuff but she forgave me. Still I would never hurt her like that again. I'd rather get eaten by Erasers or taken back to the School then hurt Ashley.

Alex's PoV

I watched Fang and Max at lunch. Ashley was there too sitting with Blade. But it was Fang and Max that I watched. They were playing. Fang was trying to tickle Max. She was running away but every time he got her she let out a happy shriek. They were both smiling. Max's was as bright as the sun. However when I looked at Fang I saw red. I hated him, which is why I had to get close to him. That way I could take him out.

**Okay big thanks to my Beta. So what do you guys think of Ashley? Blade? Alex? well let me know and check out Face Down. Hope you all liked the chapter and please review it gives me more reason to write :)**


	11. Dead

**A/N: I'm getting rid of this story. Sorry for people who like it but it's way to forced and rushed. I might write something else about the OCs I made up but it's not likely. Sorry, please check out my other stories though!**


End file.
